Second chance
by o0Hypocrite0o
Summary: On the day of his birthday celebration, and in front of their friends "Let's break up, I need an Heir on the future, and you can't give me that right Tetsuya? Unless you are one of those man population who can get pregnant. But we already know that you are not, you still won't conceive after those times that we did it. Akashixkuroko Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Kuroko no basket, just a fan is all. Love their pairings also, most of all Akashi and kuroko. Please ignore any miss pronunciations and miss grammars (English is not my first language XD. Thank you and please do enjoy!)

After his 28th birthday celebration with his friends, the teal haired man settle's down on his bed to get ready on sleeping for today, he was tired yes, but happy as he had a wonderful celebration in his birthday again this year. But he is not looking forward on the dream that he will have when he fell asleep. Minutes later, Kuroko drifted to sleep.

Flash back

" _Hey Tetsu! Happy Birthday!" A tan with a navy-blue hair named Aomine Daiki enter his home while holding a box of cake in his hand. Beside Aomine, his blond Beauty lover pop out "Happy Birthday! KurokochI!"._

" _Thank you, Aomine, Kise" A young petite teal haired guy named Kuroko Tetsuya said. "Please do come in while we are waiting for Sei. The others are already here"._

 _When the three of them enters the living room, it was crowded with their set of friends plus their lovers. After graduating High School, they all go to their separate ways on college, but never lost contact on each other. Midorima Shintarou plus his boyfriend Kazunari Takao. Kagami Taiga, Murasakibara Atsushi and Himuro Tatsuya_

" _Kuroko" a green haired guy called._

" _Yes Midorima?"_

" _are you planning on telling him the new today?"_

" _Yes, I've been keeping it a secret for two weeks now to everybody. I think I'm ready to announce this good news now" Kuroko smiles._

" _If you say so. But I really have a bad feeling about today" Midorima said with a frown_

" _Did Oha Asa predict this day as a bad day?_

" _No, But I just have a bad inkling on this."_

" _Thank you for worrying Midorima, I'm going to be fine."_

" _If you say so."_

 _Five hours has past and still kuroko's lover haven't arrive. They have finished eating and done playing some board games and cards, But still no news. He tried texting and calling him, but his not receiving any replies and the calls will direct him into his lover's voicemail. 'Where are you Sei? I'm very worried' He tried sending a text message again, hoping that his lover will reply on one of his messages. Finally, the doorbell rang._

" _I'll get it!" Kise said._

 _After a minute, the two emerge on the room, but when they all look up. They met the ice cold heterochromatic eyes of Kuroko's lover._

" _Sei, Are y-"Kuroko said while trying to approach his lover_

" _Let's break up, I need an Heir on the future, and you can't give me that right Tetsuya? Unless you are one of those man population who can get pregnant. But we already know that you are not, you still won't conceive after those times that we did it. And I have found a woman that I decided to marry and be in my future" Was Akashi Seijurou first sentence to voice out on that day._

 _Kuroko froze on his position, while the others argue with the red head._

" _Hey now Akashi! What's the meaning of this!" Aomine shouts, "You are the one who said to Tetsu when you court him that you don't need him to give you an heir and satisfied on just the two of you! Why the change of heart now!"_

" _Aominechi! Please calm down!" Kise said while struggling on holding back his boyfriend._

 _Kuroko just stand there on his spot looking at his now ex-boyfriend. He didn't dare to cry._

" _I understand, you can now leave Akashi san. But please bear in mind that we are now strangers" Kuroko soft voice echoed in the room as it felt silent before he speaks up_

" _Kuroko! Are you sure about this?! How about the news that you want to reveal to him!?" Midorima said._

" _What news Tetsuya?" Akashi said_

" _You don't have the right to call me on my first name now Akashi san as we are now strangers so please do refrain on saying my name. And you don't need to concern yourself about the news that I must tell them so you may leave now, and thank you for coming." Kuroko said with his famous poker face that anybody can't read._

 _Everyone was silent. They respected kuroko's decision, that is why they remain silent on behalf of their friend._

 _Akashi was irritated"Kuroko, I demand you to te- " but was cut off by Kuroko._

" _You don't have the right to know. So please leave my home now. And don't ever show your face again to me, you made your own decision. I hope you will leave a happy life now Akashi san. And Goodbye." Kuroko said then left the room. A two black haired guys followed him after giving a glare to Akashi._

" _You heard him Akashi. Please leave kuroko's house." Midorima said while giving a glare on his former friend and captain._

" _I think you know the news that was supposed to be revealed to me today Shintarou, Enlighten me on this." He commanded._

" _When you leave this house, forget that we are even friends Akashi Seijurou. And I won't ever let you know about this news, as I see that you don't deserve it." Midorima said and turn around to walk away towards kuroko's location_

" _If I were you Akashi, I will leave the house now. You are not welcomed here anymore, remember that" Aomine said with a poisonous tone._

" _Don't ever come back and see Kuroko anymore too." Kagami said._

 _Akashi was left with no choice, He really can't get the news that he wants to know. And decided to leave the house with a devastated look but still, never looked back._

 _When they all heard the door close. Kise run up on the door and lock it before all of them follow kuroko's soft crying voice. When they open the door of his room, they we're all sad on finding their kind friend so broken like this that he launches himself on Midorima and softly saying 'What will I do now' repeatedly._

 _After a few hours of crying. Midorima voice out. "We need to share them this news Kuroko. You don't have to worry they will all keep it as a secret, and rest assure that we are all here for you on this"_

 _Kise knelt down and hugged kuroko "Midorimachi is right Kurokochi, we will all be here with you and protect you on this. Then Aomine put a hand on kuroko's shoulder, "yeah rest assure on this one. We won't be leaving you whatever that news contains."_

" _Will you be ready on enlighten us on this said news Kuroko?" Tatsuya's calm voice said._

" _Yes, all of you deserves to know. Uhm Kagami, can I ask you to get the small box gift on my closet please?" kuroko sniffles._

" _Sure, give me a moment.' Kagami oblige and go to the closet and found a red small box that was addressed to Akashi Seijurou. "Hey, why are you the one who will be giving him a gift when it was your birthday" Kagami let out an annoyed sighed._

" _It does not matter to him now Kagami, please open it and share it to everyone" kuroko said._

 _Kagami nodded and slowly open the box while the other's is behind him waiting for the said news to be revealed. When it's open and Kagami lift up the stick that was inside the box. Everybody froze with wide eyes. Then looked at Kuroko._

" _No, Tetsu is this really true? Yo-you're Pregnant?"_

 _End of flash back_

Kuroko woke up after the nightmarish past of his, but then he looks down and saw a red puff of hair under his blanket, and he smiled, 'No that is the best birthday ever for me as god gave you to me'. Kuroko removed the blanket and reveled his now five-year-old son Hikaru.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAP 2

Kuroko slowly put his hand on his son's cheek to gently woke him up

"rise and shine pumpkin" kuroko fondly said.

Hearing his pet name from his mother bought smile to Hikaru, as he slowly flatters his eyes open.

"good morning mommy" Hikaru said with a toothy grin on his face.

"good morning to you too. Why don't you wash your face while I go prepare our breakfast" kuroko reply and kissed his son's forehead, and Hikaru returned the kiss by kissing him on the cheeks. "yes mommy" and they hopped out of the bed.

Hiakru is a spitting image of Akashi, the only appearance that Hikaru got from his mother was his teal colored eyes.

This was their everyday routine in the Kuroko's apartment. Kuroko will be up before Hikaru and prepare breakfast for them. He moved back to Tokyo immediately after his break up with Akashi, fearing that the man might know about his secret. He was glad that his friends were there for him at that time, or else his son might not be here with him today.

 _Flash back_

 _When kuroko has calm himself from crying. Midorima broke the silence in the room, "we must get you back to Tokyo kuroko, he might come here when we return to Tokyo. You know that he knows when will be our time of leave kyoto"._

" _No! that must not happen! I don't want him to know about this pregnancy! I don't want him to have any relationship with my child!" kuroko shouted and tears begun to pour down again in his pale cheeks._

" _kurokochi calm down! This will be bad for the baby. We are here to help you out in this" Kise said reaching out for kuroko._

" _how am I supposed to raise this child by myself? I don't have any close families left to lean on in this kind of situation, plus I don't have a stable job if I go back to Tokyo, where would I stay? How can I afford the necessities that I needed in this pregnancy?!" kuroko said with a defeated look on his face._

 _Everyone was in pain just by looking at their now emotionally fragile friend. They know that their friend does not deserve this, kuroko has suffered enough. Losing his parents at the early age, the death of his grandfather that took care of him, and now this. They cannot let him fall into despair like this._

" _Tetsu, we are all here for you. We can help you also financially, you will not face this alone remember that you still have us beside you, to support you. And besides, we are the proud uncles here right guys" Aomine said giving kuroko a reassuring smile, and everybody nodded in agreement._

" _Yeah! We will be here for you. You can leave with me for the mean time, I still have one sparer room at my apartment, you can stay there while you are still not stable enough. And that will also give our mind at ease for worrying" Kagami offered._

" _and kagami's apartment is near to the hospital where shin-chan and I are working" takao beamed to cheer up the kuroko._

" _yeah and we all be there for you, except for this two." Aomine said, pointing at Murasakibara and Himuro._

" _oh, no worries. After we cleared up some paper's that we needed at akita, we will be also living in Tokyo and start our small business cake shop there." Himuro smiled._

" _Sweet!" takao and kise said in unison._

 _Kuroko was happy to have his set of friends. If they are not here at this moment, he can't imagine what will be the end of him by the day. "thank you, guys, I really do appreciate that. For now, I'll be in all in your care" he bowed. And everyone smiled at him and started packing up his stuffs to get ready for leaving Kyoto for good. He was still hurt, but for the sake of his baby. He will endure this all._

 _End of flash back_

He was brought back to reality when Hikaru launches into one of his legs, he looks down fondly and saw his son's toothy grin.

"you're very lively today, my I ask why? He asks his son, bending down to lift Hikaru up.

"nothing, just exited that you are bringing me again to school!" Hikaru beamed.

Kuroko was a kinder garden teacher of one of the known school in their neighborhood they live in "aren't you going to be bored while waiting for me to finish work baby? I can ask uncle ryouta to babysit you for today" kuroko said.

"don't wanna! I want to go with mommy! Also, I like going with you at the school because I can learn so many things there!" Hikaru said excitedly.

Hikaru loves learning, he is a bright child for his age most of all when his curiosity strikes, but kuroko still doesn't risk on enrolling his son to school in such an early age. But Hikaru always want to tag along with him while working rather than spending the time in one of his uncles. But Hikaru loves his uncles, because they spoil him rotten, but he loves and adores kuroko so much more and always picked on tagging along with his mother. As much as possible, Hikaru wants to be with his mother 24/7.

"can I go with mommy's class? I Want to learn from you too like the other children's in your class." Hikaru asked politely.

"we can do that if the principal agrees to it, alright baby?"

"alright mommy!"

"now why don't we eat our breakfast and after that we can leave and go to school." Kuroko smiles, and gently put Hikaru in his sits to eat, who happily launch on the food in front of him.

An Early morning at the Akashi manor at Kyoto.

"Yes, that would be fine. My daughter and I will only be staying at Tokyo for a short time." Akashi Seijurou said while holding his phone. He nodded on some time before ending the call, then a knock from the door was heard.

"Akashi- sama, your baggage's are all ready and are set on the car." the servant said.

"yes, thank you. And mirai? Is she ready?"

"yes, Akashi sama, the young lady is already downstairs waiting for you."

"I see thank you. I'll be down in a minute."

After the servant left, he gently sighted while looking at his phone. He tried contacting one of his friends again so they can meet up after so many years to, but to no avail they still reject or the number does not exist. He tried using a different number, but once they heard his voice they will dropped the call instantly.

He had not heard of them after that stupid decision of his. After that eventful day, he tried visiting kuroko's place when he knows that their friends had already left to talk to kuroko privately. But he was shocked that kuroko also moved out of the house on that day, and he never got to see him again.

He tried contacting Midorima again, but he was directed to the voicemail instead 'fucking voice mails, I'm really tired of hearing this' he though. The last conversation and update that he got form the guy was three years ago, when he tried to contact Shintarou and tried to send his invitation to his wedding.

 _Three years ago._

 _He repeatedly dialed midorima's number until the guys finally answered it with irritated voice._

" _what do you want?" said Midorima_

" _is that how you say hello Shintarou?" Akashi replied._

" _if you don't have anything important things to say to me, don't ever contact me again. Your interrupting my work you know. And I already told you last two years ago that 'When you kuroko's house, forget that we are even friends Akashi Seijurou.' "he said with a hateful tone._

" _I remember that" he said with a poker face, but still._

" _so why are you calling me now?"_

" _I just want to invite you all at my wedding here at Kyoto. I also want to invite the others but I can't con-"Akashi was cut off when he heard a laugh on the other line._

" _you're going to invite us in your wedding? Are you really screwing with kuroko? You know, you are just wasting your time Akashi."_

" _even though we ended all our friendship like that, I still want to invite you all, as we still have some past friendship"_

" _count us out" Midorima said coldly._

 _The line fell silent after that._

" _I understand" Akashi said._

" _if you understand now, I'll end this call. It's useless anyway. And don't call me back again" Midorima said_

" _wait." Akashi tone was demanding but still Midorima felt that the guy on the other line was missing something that just can't be expressed by the other._

" _how, how was kuroko's doing?" he asks silently. And again, there was the awkward silence again that settles between the two men._

 _Midorima dint reply immediately, he took a deep breath and said "his doing fine, no need for your concern or anything. And just so we can end this conversation, everybody's doing fine."_

" _I see. That's great" Akashi said again silently._

" _now everything's are cleared out, I'll be dropping this call now. And congratulation to you too Akashi. Wish you have achieved the things that you wanted" Midorima replied silently and dropped the call._

 _End of flash back_

And that was the last conversation he had with Midorima, after that. The said man changed his number. He sighs again before picking up his coat and went out of the room.

"Daddy!" a cute voice calls him out.

"good morning mirai" Akashi said, smiling down to his daughter.

Mirai was only two years old, she has shoulder length red hair like her father, but has purple eyes like her mother.

"are you excited on going to Tokyo with me?" Akashi asked teasingly.

"yesh!" mirai said excitedly. Akashi only chuckle at his daughter's antiques, she is her only treasure after all. After discovering his ex-wife is cheating on him with one of his office employee, he arranges for a divorce immediately to his ex-wife 'she has a gut to cheat with an akashi' he remembered. Mirai is only seven months old when they divorce. The woman had cried for his forgiveness, 'but who was she lying at, she only after my name and wealth after all', still every month the said woman will try to persuade him. And he never regretted that decision, not unlike his decision last five years ago.

"come now mirai." Akashi lifted mirai." Our trip will be a long drive so, bear with me alright?"

"yeah! Mirai is excited to arrive at Tokyo! Let's explore Tokyo daddy, okay?" she beamed, and akashi only smiled at his daughter.

"we can do that when I'm done with work alright?" akashi said. Setting his daughter to her booster sit.

"but- when was that, and how about mirai when daddy's at work?" mirai asked with a sad face.

"I asked my secretary to enroll you to one of the trusted daycare there at Tokyo, I also appoint my secretary to be your personal nanny for a while."

"but mirai does not know the people there."

"don't worry mirai. You will soon get along with them. You don't need to be close to them, we will only be staying at Tokyo in months"

Mirai dint reply immediately but only whispered "the only important to daddy is work, not mirai."

And that stings in akashi's heart, hearing that from his own daughter "this is all for your future mirai, I told you that before, right? You must understand that daddy needs to work."

But mirai dint reply to that, only facing at the other side of the window admiring the sceneries that she is seeing outside. Akashi only sighted and patted his daughters head.

"please understand mirai, this is all for you" returning his full attention on the road. But still mirai decided to remain silent, again for the silent treatment from his daughter.


	3. Chapter 3

At Tokyo.

Kuroko and Hikaru arrived at the Children's Den Child Care, the school where kuroko works at.

Kuroko bended down for him to be on an eye level sight with his son and said "know Hikaru, ask the principal politely when you ask permission on tagging along with me at my class. Okay?"

"yes mommy! I will be a good boy, and ask nicely to minato- sensei" Hikaru gave kuroko a salute.

"alright I'll wait for you at the staff room ok? You know where it is."

"yup! Wait for me their mommy, I'll promise that I'll come back to you sooner so you won't have worried"

Kuroko smiled "of course pumpkin, go along now, and no running at the corridor"

"Yeah!" Hikaru replied while taking his way to the principal's office. When kuroko saw his son enters the room he took his way to the stuff room to put their bags down and greeted his co-teacher's good morning.

"hey kuroko-sensei!" called a brunette woman

"yes, ayako-sensei?"

Hirano Ayako is one of kuroko's trusted friends at the school, she is the one who help him got his job on this school when they are still neighbor's at kagami's place.

"Kagami-san ask me to bring this to you, he said it was for you and Hikaru-chan." Ayako extend the lunch box that Kagami asked her to give to kuroko. "he said that he had promise Hikaru to cook for him today."

"ah, Thank you very much. I'm sorry that we have troubled you on this ayako- sensei" kuroko replied getting the said lunch that Kagami give them.

"no worries kuroko-sensiei. Kagami-san really spoil your kid a lot"

"yes, not just Kagami but also his other uncles, sometimes it worries me too. It might build a bad attitude on Hikaru"

"nah! That won't happen, beside Hikaru is just a kid, and kids are meant to be spoiled. And you are there for him to guide him, and so far, you are doing great on raising on such a good well-mannered kid. By the way where is Hikaru?" ayako asked

Kuroko was happy to hear that he is raising his son well even though that he is only a single parent for Hikaru. "his at Akira-sensei's room asking for permission to come with my class." Then a knock was heard on the other side of the door before it was opened by no other than Hikaru and the principal.

"minato-sensei, I apologize that you have to guide my son here at the staff room" kuroko said bowing his head.

"it's fine kuroko-sensei, I insisted on following him here at the staff room. You can bring him to your class any time that you will be needing to, his such a polite kid."minato ryouichi said.

"mommy! Minato-sensei said yes! And I promised him that I will be a good boy when I'm in your class" Hikaru said excitedly while hugging his mother's leg.

He lifted up his son and replied"yes baby, I know you will. And what will you say to minato-sensei?"

"thank you, minato-sensei, that you let me be in mommy's class" Hikaru beamed.

"you're most welcome Hikaru, well now, I'll be returning back to my office, have a good day all of you" and minato left.

Kuroko settle down on his chair while Hikaru was in his lap. "look baby, uncle taiga made you his promised lunch" he lifted up the lunch box infront of Hikaru.

"Yey! I know that uncle taiga won't break his promise to me!"

"you know that he loves you and breaking a promise to you is a big no no right?" kuroko said kissing Hikaru's forehead.

"yeah! I also love him too! And also uncle kise, uncle aomine, uncle Midorima, uncle- "

"yes, I know that you love all of your uncle's baby, but how about mommy? I'm jealous that you are only saying uncles" kuroko asked Hikaru while faking a pout.

"of course, I love mommy! Don't be sad, you are my only mommy and you are the one that I most love!" Hikaru showering kuroko his kisses.

Then the bell rang and that was the sign where class should be now starting. Kuroko stand up from his sit and gather the materials that he needed and proceeded to his class with Hikaru tagging along with him.

Time run fast when you are enjoying the things that you are doing, Lunch time has already arrived for the mother and son, they both settle on his desk at the staff room. Kuroko enjoy watching his sons eat his meal. Hikaru was well behave when he was at his class teaching basic reading and alphabets to his class. He can see how Hikaru focus on his lessons and that was a good sign for him, 'maybe next year he can enroll to school' he thinks.

"mommy ahh~!" Hikaru said while holding a fork with a whole tempura on it. "mommy should eat too!"

Kuroko smiled at his son's antique, he was really a precious. He ate the tempura that Hikaru shared to him and they continue eating with joy.

"why don't we go visit uncle Kagami later so you can give him your thanks" kuroko suggested.

"Yeah! Let's go to uncle taiga's place!" Hikaru cheered

"haha, pipe down baby, we'll go. So why don't you give uncle taiga a call, and tell him that we are going to be at his place after mommy's work" kuroko said handing his ringing cellphone to his son.

[hello?] the other line answered.

"uncle tiaga! It's me Hikaru!"

[oh! Hikaru, did you get the lunch that I made for you today?]

"yeah! It's very delicious uncle taiga!" Hikaru cheered, then look up at his mother

"and what will you say?" asked kuroko

"thank you for the delicious lunch!"

[ no prob kiddo]

"uncle taiga, me and mommy are going to visit you later after his work, is that ok?"

[yeah that would be cool]

"alright, I'll let mommy know"

The two continue their conversation until the school bell rangs. Hikaru said his goodbye to his uncle taiga before handing the cellphone to his mother and kuroko put the device on his pants pocket.

"come now pumpkin, we need to continue our lesson earlier." Kuroko said extending his hands for Hikaru to grab.

"Okay mommy!" grabbing kuroko's hand.

As the mother and son left the staff room with a smiling face on their faces.

Hours has passed and the bell rang again on the children's den day care, the sign that classes are already over. Kuroko and Hikaru left the school and proceeded to Maji burger to order their favorite drinks and some cheese burger for Kagami, after they got they their order, they continue walking to Kagami's place.

When they got to the place, Hikaru run towards the door and pressed the doorbell "Uncle taiga! Hikaru and mommy is here!" Hikaru shouted.

They heard hurried footsteps on the other side of the door, and seconds later Kagami opened the door.

"hey Kiddo!" Kagami said opening his arms for a hug, and Hikaru without a doubt launches himself on his uncle's awaiting arms

"hi uncle!"

"yeah, how's school?" Kagami asked, lifting Hikaru while he stand up.

"mommy is really a great teacher, I can't wait to start schooling next year" he said with an enthusiastic voice.

"well you still have to wait for months baby, since school year had just begun last month. Good evening Kagami"

"yeah come inside, everybody will also come here later. they said that kise will tell us something urgent."

"I have a feeling that this will not be good" kuroko said with a worried expression.

"yeah I also thought that too."

While the three of them are waiting for the arrival of their other friends they, they cooked some dinner for them. The first one that have arrived are Murasakibara and Himuro and bought some self-made cup cakes with them. After an hour, Midorima and takao arrived. Everyone was settle on kagami's living room, Hikaru was settled on murasakibara's lap eating some cupcakes that his uncle said.

"kise texted and said that they won't take long for them to arrive here" takao said."ok, why don't we set the table so we can start eating dinner when they arrived. Pumpkin, finished that cupcake later, we will eat our dinner soon." Kuroko said, Hikaru pouted but obeyed his mommy, as he was always right.

Kise and aomine din't take long before they knock on the door loudly.

"geez, did those two forgot that my apartment has a door bell to ring. They might break my door" Kagami said hurriedly opening his door. When he opens the door, the couple had rush inside and said.

"We have a probem! Akashi is here at Tokyo!" kise shouted.

Kuroko only paled, while the others only stared at kise in disbelief.

"are you sure about that kise? You might mistake someone as him" Midorima asked in a worried expression in his face

"yeah kise. Are you really sure that the one you had saw is akashi?" takao asked.

"yeah I'm pretty sure. Well at first, I thought it was someone actually, but as I starerd at the guy, it really was him. accidentally I was at the same hotel today where he had held a one on one meeting with someone, I secretly eavesdrop with his conversation with the other man, and it looks like that the akashi's bought a company here at Tokyo to be a branch company of their business." Kise said.

Kuroko only stayed silent on his position, the news gave him a shock. He really doesn't want to see the guy right now, or maybe forever. A tag on his leg bring him back to reality and he saw his son worriedly looking at him. He bended down and smiles at his son, reassuring Hikaru that he was alright. He hugged Hikaru tighly and said if you accidently meet him, please keep your promise with me".

"of course, we will Tetsu!" aomine said enthusiastically.

"and anyways. We won't let that asshole be near at both of you" Kagami said, earning a death glare from kuroko.

"watch your language taiga"Himuro said, which Kagami only gave an apologetic look to the others.

"well if akashichi really is here, we must avoid him as much as possible. If not, we can just ignore him, like when he was calling our numbers." Murasakibara suggested.

"yes, that would be a better move to do when we see akashi nearby by accident" aomine said.

Kuroko and Hikaru we're just listening to the other's when Hikaru suddenly asked out "who is this akashi guy that they are talking about mommy?" this gave kuroko's heart a leap, and look at his son. Everybody looked at them, also tense with hikaru's question.

"he is no one important Hikaru. So, we can ignore him?" kuroko gave a pleading look to his son.

Which Hikaru happily oblige "okay mommy. Can we eat now? I'm hungry" he politely asked with a blush.

"of course, baby, why don't you wash your hands so we can start eating" he said setting Hikaru down and pointed at the bathrooms door, which Hikaru happily run off to. He turned back his attention to his friends and ask, "can we discuss about him later when Hikaru fall asleep?"

"yeah, that will be a good idea" Midorima agreed.

"we'll just sleep here today, is that ok with you Kagami?"

"sure, you still both have some clothes here anyway, so no problem. You can use the room that you have occupied last time."

"thank you" kuroko said sighting.' What will be the end of this sudden problem.'They we're done talking when Hikaru emerged in the room announcing that he had washed his hand and he is ready to eat, which everybody finds it cute. Well he is the little mascot of the group.

At the other side in Tokyo

Akashi arrived at the condominium that he and his daughter are staying at. they arrived at Tokyo at noon and went straight here. He left mirai with his secretary to look after her. At first mirai insist on going with him on his meeting with his new branch company service partner, but he also insisted her that she is not allowed while he's on work duty. And that only gave fire to mirai's foul mood.

"welcome back akashi-sama" his secretary greets

"how's mirai yasu?" akashi asked.

"she ate her dinner but only with a small amount. She finished her milk before falling asleep"

"how's her mood?" akashi asked expectantly.

"it dint improve all throughout the day, she just stays in her room coloring in silent."

Akashi only sighted at this. He does not know how please his daughter, she was so ecstatic earlier when they were still at Kyoto, and now this

"did you already enrolled her on the day care that you saw? Are you sure that, that was the best one?" akashi asked.

"yes akashi-sama, the day care that I have found is just across the street and was the best one. It is the Play n' Learn Academy."yasu replied.

"good. When will she starts?"

"she can start when she is already."

"Alright, I'll ask her tomorrow morning, you can take your rest now." As that being said. Yasu bowed his head and left the condominium. Akashi went straight to his daughter's room to take a peak. He silently opened the door and also silently approach mirai's bed. That is where he saw how puff his daughter's eye is, 'she's crying all day' seeing his daughter like this gave a pang on his heart. He gently touches mirai's cheek, hoping that mirai can understand that he is doing this for her. He let out a sigh again and left his daughter room silently, and proceeding to his. He needed a rest, he was restless when they arrived at Tokyo hoping that he can accidentally see one of his friends. And most of all, kuroko tetsuya.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning came in a flash to the akashi's. he was awoken by the soft laughter of his daughter at the living room. He decided to get up and prepared himself for today. Minutes later he emerged on the living room where mirai and yasu are watching some TV.

"good morning akashi-sama" as yasu notice him came in the living room.

"good morning your early." Akashi said glancing at mirai "good morning mirai".

"good morning daddy" said mirai with less enthusiasm.

"yes, I do apologize that I have barge in your home. I was contacted by the young lady and told me that she was hungry and there was no stock food on the fridge. So, I kind of hurried myself back here." Yasu informed.

Akashi only closed his eyes, 'I forgot to buy some cereals'. "I'm so sorry mirai that daddy forgot about the cereals yesterday" he said, closing the distance between him and mirai.

"it's ok daddy" mirai replied flatly.

"why dint you wake me up so I can prepare breakfast for you?"

"mirai does not want to disturb daddy." Mirai said not looking at his eyes.

This built up more tension from the father and daughter. Akashi was guilty about the cereal. But he feels bad that his relationship with his treasure was falling down slowly. "you won't disturb me mirai. Just tell me what you want and I'll happily give you that" akashi persuade

"mirai does not need anything besides daddy's time for her" mirai said bowing her head." And you told mirai that you needed to do some work here so mirai won't be disturbing you."

Akashi feelings was now in turmoil. He wants to cheer up his daughter, but he can't waste any time here at Tokyo so they can spend the rest for vacation. He patted mirai's head and said" I'm sorry baby. But daddy will promise you that he will finished all of his work here at Tokyo so we can spend our time together here, Okay? "

And that brings hope to mirai's heart "really daddy?" she looks up to akashi with a hopeful look.

"yes, I will do my best to finish all my work here so we can go on the places that you want to visit here." Akashi said giving a gentle smile to his daughter which his daughter happily returned it back and hugged him.

"mirai can't wait for that time to come daddy, please finish it soon"

"I'll do my best" akashi replied hugging his daughter back. "oh right, mirai I need to ask you something."

"what is it daddy?" mirai replied tilting her head on the side.

"when would you want to go to the daycare? You can meet new friends there" akashi asked, lifting mirai to his arms.

Mirai's furrowed her eyebrows "uhm, mirai's not sure about that daddy" she replied honestly.

"I know you can do that, beside don't you want to meet other kids and make some friends?" akashi suggested.

"mirai don't know how to make friends." She sadly said, "maybe some of them don't want to be mirai's friend too"

"that's nonsense, you're nice and polite. I know that you can make a lot of friends there." Akashi replied sadly, now that he thinks about it. Mirai never left the manor, all she had to be acquaintance in Kyoto was there servants. Now he marked on his mid to enroll mirai on a daycare again when they got back to Kyoto.

"mirai will try her best." Mirai said shyly.

"I know you will, I'll even bring you to your school when you are decided to go" akashi smiled.

"really?"

"yes really, then yasu will be there to assist you while you are there ok?"

"alright daddy! Can I come there tomorrow?" she asked akashi.

"yes, of course "Akashi glances to yasu "what time is the daycare open?"

"it will open at 8am in the morning and the closing time is 6pm" yasu replied with a stoic face.

"alright, why don't we go buy you some of your school stuffs today before I go to my meeting, how's that sound?"

"Mirai like that idea! Let's go shopping daddy!"

Akashi only smiled fondly to his daughter, 'it's good that I was able to cheer her up today' he thought. "alright why don't we get ready now so we can go"

"okay daddy! Mirai's just going to change dress, can you help me out daddy?"

Akashi chuckled "why of course, it's only me or Yasu that can help you out with your needs starting today" and mirai only smiled at that before rushing to grab akashi's hand and guide him towards her room.

At Kagami's place.

"thank you for the tasty breakfast uncle taiga!" Hikaru said.

"no worries kiddo. Are you going to tag along again at kuroko's work?"

"yeah, if mommy will allow me. His at the phone right now, talking to Mr. Minato-sensei" hiraku peeked at the corner to where kuroko is standing.

"yes Minato-sensei, we can schedule on going to the park by Friday, the kids would probably enjoy they're Friday activities. I'll inform my class on that and create a letter for their parents. I can also provide it for the other teacher's too. Alright sensei, I'll bring you a copy later first before I duplicate it. Yes, thank you and see you later Minato sensei." Kuroko hang up the conversation and sigh. He turn around to go where the two other occupants of the house.

"baby can you stay in one of your uncle's for today? Mommy needs to do a lot of work on the school today. I promise you that I'll bring you tomorrow and on the other day. I'm sorry" kuroko said looking at his son.

Hikaru pouted at first but not protested "it's ok mommy, I understand" he gave kuroko a reassuring smile so his mommy won't be worried.

"thank you, baby, Kagami can you look at Hikaru for today?"

"sure, but my work shift is on the afternoon, I'll contact the others and ask if they are free at noon so I can drop Hikaru there and inform you later." Kagami said.

"thank you, I'll entrust you my son then."

"no problem" Kagami replied, then kuroko bend down to hug and kiss his son and says his apology before going to work. When kuroko arrived at the school he immediately composed a letter for the upcoming activity of the school on the nearest park.

"ah, kuroko-sensei, you dint bought Hikaru with you today "Ayako handed him a cup of tea, which he had gladly accept.

"yes, I left him with Kagami, I got so some extra works to do here. I don't want to risk any low percent of opportunity of accident while I can't look after him." he said

"a very caring mother as ever." Ayako smiled.

"well I just don't really want anything bad to happen to Hikaru" kuroko smiled fondly.

"I understand, say are you going to bring him at the park on Friday?" Ayako asked.

"yeah the principal already gave me the permission to bring him with us."

"that's great then, he will enjoy playing with the other students there" ayako said excitedly.

That made kuroko smile "you are excited about this huh."

"yeah, I am, even though we need to double work on Friday, I am still excited to let my students enjoy the park."

"yeah me too. I hope Hikaru will enjoy it too."

The two teachers continue their conversation until kuroko finished the letter and bring it to minato's office. He knocked on the door before entering the office and presents the letter. After the principal approved the letter he hurriedly made the copies and distribute it to the other co teachers to give it to the parents later today. When lunch break came, kuroko went straight to the staff room to check any update from Kagami, he fished out his phone from his bag and unlock its screen immediately when he see the blinking light from his device.

[ Hikaru is at kise's care. He told me that he will bring Hikaru for shopping] kuroko only shook his head with a smile 'they really spoil's him a lot' he thought, then he replied to kagami's message and texted kise after sending kagami's.

At the mall.

Kise was carrying Hikaru to avoid losing him into the crowd when his phone vibrated from his pocket. He hurriedly fished out the phone to look at the message that he had received.

[ please don't let Hikaru eat too much sweet. And take care of him. Thank you, please tell him that I miss him and love him.] kise read which made him smile.

"look Hikaru, mommy just texted me. And he says that he misses you and loved you." Kise said

Hikaru beamed at that very pleased that his mommy is already missing him vise versa "please tell mommy that I miss him and love him too uncle!" he said to kise, which kise happily oblige and after sending a text message to kuroko he sends one to aomine informing his boyfriend that they are at the shopping mall.

After kise sends the text message to kuroko and to his boyfriend they entered the mall to start they're shopping day. They first got to hikaru's requested fast food to eat their lunch before continuing shopping for some clothes and stuffs. The two was enjoying themselves before kise ask Hikaru.

"did we miss anything hikaru?"

"hmm, Ah! Can I get some new crayons uncle" he pleaded?

"why of course, why don't we go to some craft or art store then, so we can by you more crayons and coloring books." Kise smiled and

Both go to an art store and go to the children's stuffs section where kise let Hikaru wonders but not until saying 'do not wonder around too far, only stay here at the children's section, and don't talk to strangers, okay?' then he left Hikaru and sit back at the waiting area near the exit door and texted aomine again with their specific store they are at, some minutes has passed when suddenly a voice called him out

"kise?" a man called out.

Kise's eyes widen, that voice was so familiar even though that he hasn't heard it for years. 'what do I do!' he panic internally.

"a- akashi" he stuttered in reply. There was an awkward silence before the other male spoke up.

"it's been a long time. How are you and the others doing, I dint expect to see you here." Akashi said.

"we're doing fine." He said plainly 'ah shit! I need to get out of here before he sees Hikaru what to do!' kise mind is in panic.

"that's great then, I hope someday we all can all gather up and talk to fix up the relationship that I had ruined five years ago" akashi smiled and kise only gulped as his mind is in the state of panic when the voice that he was longing to be at rescued speaked up.

"If you know that you had ruined the relationship you had with us, you should never talk to my boyfriend" aomine said with briskly hard tone and carrying a hooded Hikaru at his arm and snuggling his face to aomine's neck to cover up his face as his uncle told him to. Which gave a big surprise for akashi and a relief to kise "come on kise where leaving" he said and pulled his boyfriend to go away from the store, when suddenly akashi spoke up again "It's good to see that you two manage to have a child now"

"this is not ours but still our treasure to protect so see ya" aomine said briskly and walk away with kise and hikaru.

Akashi only stare up at his old friends leave and tried if he can see the boy's feature that aomine's carrying. There was a strange nagging feeling inside him to try and see the child's face, but unfortunately, he didn't get a change to get even as small part of hikaru's face. He was so lost that he didn't realize that aomine and kise together with Hikaru was long gone, until he hears his daughter calls "Daddy! Mirai met a nice young boy!" mirai cheered, this made akashi forget about the earlier event and smiled at his daughter, "that's nice, where is this boy mirai?"

"he already left with his big uncle" mirai replied

"big uncle?" akashi head tilted to the side.

"yeah! The big uncle with the dark blue hair!"

"oh, that's too bad. I want to meet the young boy and thank him for being nice to you"

"well that's ok daddy, mirai already thank him and look! He picked this crayon's for mirai! Mirai hope she can meet the nice boy again" mirai said cheering up.

Akashi only smiled at his daughter before looking back to where kise and aomine go.

Kise and aomine left the mall where they had seen akashi before taking a rest and let Hikaru remove his shirt hoody.

"damn, that was a close one! It's a good thing that Hikaru is wearing a hoody shirt." Aomine said panting

"uncle why did we have to go out from the store, we did not even buy the crayon." Hikaru pouted.

"sorry champ that was an emergency, and thank you too for being a good boy and obeying uncle's words"

"I'm really sorry, I really don't expect him to show so suddenly daikichi!" kise said panting

"nah it's ok, it's good that I was already nearby when he showed up. He didn't manage to see hikaru's face, right?" aomine asked hoping

"it looks like he didn't not, which is good. Ah! Kurokochi is going to kill me." He panicked. Hikaru was confuse of what was his both uncle was talking about but did not voice it out.

"why don't we buy the crayon's that this champ been wanting and go home for today, bet both of you are already tired. Let's just order take outs on the way home" Aomine suggested while patting hikaru's head, and both kise and Hikaru nodded.

Time passed quickly and kuroko went straight to kise and aomine's place to picked up Hikaru, he was to tired today but he cannot wait to see his baby. When he got to his friend's place. He immediately knocked on the door and wait for any response on the other side. When he hears some tiny footsteps, he bent down and wait for the door to be answered and the hug that he was longing all day. Not long enough he was attacked by his hyper child and showered him with kisses without failing saying welcome back.

"I missed you mommy!"Hikaru said while hugging kuroko tightly, which kuroko gladly return it back and saying, " I missed you too baby so much". The is still hugging each other when aomine insist kuroko on coming inside their house, which kuroko oblige.

When they are all in the living room. Kise spoke up his voice was so nervous that he shuttered at first "k-kurokochi, w-we met akashichi at the shopping mall earlier.". kuroko eyes widen and only manage to replied "w-what?".

_

Kind of late on uploading, XD I'm busy with work can't manage to update sooner. And Thank you for supporting and reading my first fic. This might be a little boring, BUT I REALLY CAN'T WAIT FOR THEM TO ALL MEET! I'm excite that It might be on the next fic already! (still not sure XD). Anyways, If you are curious (like me) on Hikaru and mirai's feature, haha I manage to create a quick sketch of them, you can try viewing it here at this link : art/Hikaruandmirai2-703740781

 **myungkuroko** – thank you for continuously reading my first fic, and yeah, I'm also happy that I decided to side all the generation of miracle to kuroko's side + Kagami XD.. "ll try to update again soon.:D.

 **A-san** – nope mirai will be in a different school:D. thank you for reading~ I'll try to update again soon as im excited on this next chapter ahead


	5. Chapter 5

Kuroko was frozen for a moment before he took a deep breath to calm himself down and bowed his head " d- did he see Hikaru?" he ask silently, hoping that akashi didn't see his son's face. He felt a touch on his shoulder and when he looks up he saw aomine's reassuring eye and relied "I assure you that he did not see hikaru tetsu, so you can calm down. It's a good thing that I am already nearby when he shows up on the store". He sighed in relief that akashi did not manage to see his baby's face, he hugged Hikaru tightly in his arm which the boy happily returns it back.

"I'm really sorry kurokochi" kise said bowing his head, ready for his friend angry outburst, but instead of getting any negative reaction to his friend he felt a light pat on his head, and when he lifted up his head he saw kuroko is gently smiling at him. "it's not your fault kise, so please lift your head.", slowly kise lifted his head and smiled thankfully at kuroko.

"we really need to be careful from now on huh, he might be lurking around anywhere here at Tokyo." Aomine said settling down beside kise.

"yeah, we must do that. Please do say that to the other's too" kise agreed which kuroko only nodded in agreement. After some time of chatter kuroko decided to go home with Hikaru that they. They said their thanks and goodbye to the couple. When the two had disappeared kise and aomine decided too to resign for the day and prepared themselves to sleep. when they are already settled on the bed '' ah, you know when I picked up Hikaru, I saw him with a little girl with the same hair color as his." Aomine suddenly spoke up.

"really? What those the little girl looks like?" kise ask.

"well she's cute and polite, maybe she's not older than two years old. Do you think she is related to akashi?"

"well do yo see any resemblance?" kise look directly at his boyfriend

"only the red hair, the little girl look sweet too."

"well that is not an akashi."

"how can you say that?" aomine raised his eyebrow.

"well first, the akashi's is not the only one who had that hair color. Maybe the girl is a foreigner or something. I can also see someone with that same hair color. And when I got there it looks like akashi just got their basing on where he came from while approaching me." Kise said.

"you got a point, well damn it let's forget about that. It's just that girl is really cute. Do you think we can make a cute baby too?" aomine said teasingly. Which bought a blush to kise's face.

"wha-! DAIKICHI! WHY THE SUDDEN TOPIC!" kise said covering is face with a pillow.

"why don't you remove that pillow first then ryouta?" aomine said while reaching something on the night stand. When kise feel that aomine is busy reaching on something, he slowly removed the pillow that he was using as a shield. He was shocked when there was a opened velvet box with a ring presented in front of him. kise was speechless.

"I know this Is a lame way to propose to you ryouta, trust me this is really not my plan on how to propose to you." Aomine said scratching the back of his head." But when I see that little girl, I realize that I really want to have one of ours to. Sooo uhm, Kise Ryouta, will you marry me?" he aomine said looking straight at his silent lover, nervousness is obviously displayed in his navy-blue eyes. Then after some moment, kise lunged himself to aomine, tears are freely pouring out on his eyes and said "Of course my answer is YES!" hugging his lover tightly. "I really do love you, even though the moment that you picked on proposing to me is kind of weird" kise softly laugh. "Shut up" aomine blushed while hugging his now fiancée. ". The two lovers were so happy that they didn't know when did they drifted to sleep.

As Thursday passes by quickly, Friday had come quickly than kuroko expected, the day which the Children's den child care will go to the park to enjoy their day, he is also looking forward to it like his son is, Hikaru has a double amount of energy right now. Kuroko is busy preparing their things and food for the park when his phone vibrated.

"Hikaru can you answer my phone for me please?" kuroko asked still busying himself on preparing their things

"yes mommy!" stumbled his way to the kitchen to get kuroko's cellphone "Hello?"

[ah, Hikaru! good morning, how's my favorite patient?] reply of the man on the other end.

"Uncle shige! I'm fine thank you." Hikaru cheered out

[ where's your mommy?]

"mommy is busy packing our things for today's activity uncle" Hikaru replied.

[ can I speak to mommy for a moment please?]

"sure, thing uncle, I'll hand him the phone" Hikaru said and run towards the living room where kuroko is still packing up his things "mommy, it's uncle shige. He said that he wants to talk to you". Hiraku said handing the device to kuroko. Kuroko smiled at Hikaru and said, "thank you baby.". after thanking his son kuroko put the device in between his ear and shoulder to hold it up.

"hello, shigehiro?" kuroko spoke softly. Kuroko and shigehiro are best friends. He is the one who help kuroko while he is pregnant, and he is also hikaru's pediatrician. The two continue on speaking in minutes before kuroko said "alright I'll message the place to you after I finish my packing mission here okay?"

[sure thing, well then. I'll see you both later?] ogiwara replied

"yeah we'll see you later." Kuroko smiled, then dropped the call. He stared at the device for a moment before pocketing the device. Kuroko was very grateful shigehiro, after all he is the one who helps him to stand up again and move forward on to the brighter future that awaits him with his son.

At the akashi's

Little footsteps echoed in the hallway on the other side of the elder akashi's room, then seconds later his door his door was opened with haste before mirai jump up in his bed to wake him up.

"daddy! Wake up, wake up!" Mirai said softly patting her little palm to his father's face.

"ugh, Mirai, what got you so excited early in the morning?" akashi groggily asked.

"mirai wants to go to the park!" mirai proudly announce.

"huh? Mirai, you told me yesterday that you want to go to your day care today?" akashi ask slowly sitting up on his bed. And when he was finally sitting on his bed and leaning on the head stand he hugged his daughter and kissed mirai's forehead which mirai happily returned it back.

"but Mr. yasu said that you are on a day off today and it's Friday, he told mirai that I can go to the daycare next week! Mirai want to spend daddy's day off with her at the park!" mirai happily suggested.

Akashi frowned his eyebrow he does not remember that he is on a day off today. Then moments later yasu appeared near the opened door and said "Akashi- sama your meeting with Mr. Hayato Osamu is canceled due to an emergency."

"I see, alright I don't mind spending time with mirai for today" he smiled gently to his daughter, and mirai happily cheered. "so where is this park that my daughter is talking about Yasu"

"it is the nearby park that mirai saw when you first arrived here at Tokyo." Yasu replied

"I see, I don't mind. So why don't we eat our breakfast then and get ready to go on that park then."

"yey! Mirai is so excited! This is the first time that daddy and mirai will spend the time on a park!" Mirai cheered and hugged akashi tightly. That sentence of his daughter bought guilt to his heart 'did she feel neglected when I am away?' he asked himself.

"Akashi- sama, I won't be accompanying you today. It would be more wonderful to Mirai if it will be only the two of you to spend this Friday.

"thank, can you help mirai prepare her needs before you left?"

"of course," yasu replied.

They took they're daily routine before setting out to go to the park.

It was a thirty minutes' drive from akashi's condo to the park, akashi park his car in the nearest parking space available at the park. Akashi unbuckled his seatbelt and get out of the car and proceeded to the passenger seat to get mirai and there thing. Akashi opened the car door on the passenger side and unbuckled mira's on her booster sit.

"now I want you to remember what I told you earlier. Do not speak with strangers when I am not looking or if we have much distance alright?" akashi said while lifting his daughter. Mirai quickly gave his father a nod so they can now proceed to the park.

When they arrived at the park, it was not that crowded, the place is also giving a relaxing ambiance despite some chitter chatter left and right. He put down mirai near to the playground where he saw many kinds playing in the area and again remind his advice before finally letting her daughter run to the playground direction. Akashi remain in at the nearest bench that he saw where he still can saw mirai clearly.

He slightly bowed his head and thought that he was glad to take mirai here at the park today, this was the first time that he see he smile like that, now mirai can learn how to approach and make friends to other kids around her aged. Despite their wealth and the things that he provided to mirai, he never saw her daughter smile and laugh like this when they were at Kyoto. When akashi lifted his head to search for his daughter, he saw that mirai had tripped herself on the ground and was now crying, he stands up immediately to run towards mirai when he had collided to a small figure.

"AW! That hurts, Sorry mister" a small voice said, akashi look down and his eyes widen on. Before he can voice out his apology to the boy, the boy was already running towards to his daughter to aid.

"hey are you alright? Little girl?" the little boy ask mirai

Mirai was still sobbing wanting her daddy to be at her side to aid her, but she still nodded her head to the boy to show her appreciation. She lifted up her head and see the boy's face, when she see the voice face, she suddenly stops crying and said " y-you are the boy on the other day"

"ow! It's you cute little girl!" the boy replied dumping his hanky to mirai's mall bruise.

"Mirai!" shouted akashi

"Daddy!" mirai teared up again after seeing her daddy come at her rescue. She was immediately lifted and hugged by akashi, still worrying about what happen earlier.

" Are you alright honey? Where does it hurt" akashi asked, rocking mirai back and forth to calm his daughter?

"mi-mirai's fine daddy, mirai just scrapped her knee on the earlier fall" mirai sniffed.

Akashi sighed in relief knowing that mirai did not get any serious injuries "that's good to know"

"ah daddy" mirai called, drying her tears with the sleeves of her dress "this was the kind boy that mirai met on the crayon store!" mirai pointed at the boy who was silent after akashi arrived

Akashi looked down and saw the boy earlier that he had collided with, the boy bowed his head slightly before saying his greeting "hello".

"hi, thank you for being nice to my daughter, may I know your name?" akashi asked, crouching down to be in the same eye level of the boy. He was in awe earlier when he sees the little guy, he looks so familiar to him.

"oh, sorry my name is hikaru" hikaru replied with a flat tone ad straight face. That somehow reminds akashi of kuroko.

"Nice to meet you kuroko, my name is Akashi Seijurou, and this little girl here is my daughter Mirai" akashi said.

"nice meeting you too mister and mirai, I hope mirai is okay, I saw her fall earlier because she was pushed earlier by the other kids" hikaru said.

This angered akashi 'who dares to hurt his treasure!' he though "who was this children hikaru, point it out" he commanded, he was not aware that he was giving a scary aura and a commanding voice to the young boy, but when he realized it he look down immediately to apologize to hikaru, but he was surprise when he saw hikaru didn't fear him and was pointing at the group of children at the playground.

"I really wanted to punish them myself like mommy was doing to bad children at school" hikaru eyes glinted "but mommy said that it was bad to punish someone if they didn't do anything at you."

'who was this child' akashi thought, he was amused to the kid. Really amused "can you look out for mirai for me for a while hikaru, I need to deal with the parents of those children, I'll punish them myself" akashi smiled sadistically

"sure, thing Akashi-san, can I bring mirai over there so I can be near with my mommy, my mommy will be worried if I'm away?" hikaru asked pointing out at the other side of the park where akashi sees a group of children and some teachers gathered on the place.

"alright, but take care of her ok?" akashi said staring seriously at hikaru which hikaru returned it back with the same intensity.

"yeah my mommy will aid her too if we go there." Hikaru said confidently grabbing mirai's hand.

Again, akashi was amused by hikaru, 'I like this little guy' he though. "alright, please do. I'll be right back after I deal with this matter. Mirai stay with them for a moment alright. Hikaru will be at your side." And akashi left.

"come mirai! I want you to meet my mommy! His over there" hikaru cheered.

"Okay!" mirai said taking their way to the other side of the park where the children's den is

When they arrive kuroko was frantic when he did not see his son on the group, he immidietely stand up to go look for hikaru when suddenly hikaru shouts "MOMMY!"

He turns around and see hikaru standing a few feet away from him, not noticing mirai behind hikaru.

"OH MY GOD BABY! WHERE DID YOU RUN OFF TOO! I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU"kuroko said hugging hikaru tightly

"I'm sorry mommy that I run off when you are not looking, but I just can't leave mirai hurt and crying on the other side of the park" hikaru said with a quiet tone.

"mirai?" that is when kuroko notice the little girl that was hiding behind his son.

"this is mirai mommy and she's hurt, look" hikaru said pointing at the scrapped that was on mirai's knee.

"oh my let's get that clean up ok sweetie?" kuroko said offering a hand and smiling warmly t mirai. Which mirai shyly return the smile back and took kuroko's hand. Kuroko lifted mirai and go to the table park where there first aid kit had been lay down. When they 're at the table, kuroko gently settled mirai on table and started cleaning up the bruised in mirai's knee

"owii!" mirai teared up again.

"I know that this stings a little sweetheart but we need clean up you bruise" kuroko said comforting mirai.

"mirai understand."

Kuroko was surprise that mirai addresses herself as a third person then he asked "how old are you mirai?"

"two"

"who's with you? Do they know that you were here?"

"mirai's here with daddy, he knows that mirai is here" mirai said which eases kuroko's mind.

"well, I did not know that hikaru has a little sister" aya suddenly voiced out.

"no, she's not hikaru's sister. Hikaru brought her here because she was injured." Kuroko replied.

"awww~ I'm sorry, did you tripped yourself honey?" aya asked mirai. Mirai only shooked her head

"no, mirai was pushed down by some kids" hikaru announce not happy after recalling the accident.

"my, my, an almighty prince" aya joked

"done, does it still hurt sweet?" kuroko asked

"the pain was lesser now! Thank you uhm."

"kuroko, kuroko tetsuya. You can call me kuoko or tetsuya pick which ever you want."

"tetsuya san!" mirai cheered, which bought a smile to kuroko's face. When suddenly, he hears the voice of the person that he does not want to hear ever.

"Te-tetsuya?" akashi called out. Surprised to see his ex- boyfriend today.

Hearing his name being called out by akashi brings back the painful memories that was buried deep inside him. he did no response immediately as his mind was in turmoil right now.

"akashi- san, mirai's injury is now ok. Mommy already cleaned it" hikaru voiced out and mirai happily agreed.

"tha-thank you. Hikaru" akashi's voice stuttered. "tetsuya" he called out again while unconsciously reaching out a hand and touch kuroko's back.

"don't you dare touch me." Kuroko said, the hateful tone was not hidden in kuroko's voice when he speaks. akashi slightly wince at the tone as he was not used to this kind of treatment from kuroko "ayako- sensei, can you please take hiraku and mirai to the group for a while." Ayako oblige silently and take the kids in a distance as she felt that there was a serious matter that they needed to talk to without both children's presence

Awkward silence flow in the air with the two males.

"how are you tetsuya?" akashi asked nervously

"as far as I remember akashi san, I told you that you don't have any rights to call me by my first name after that event. Or did your memory suddenly got bad after five years?" kuroko said with a venomous tone.

"I do I apologize about that" akashi said still staring directly at kuroko, who was staring back at him with hateful eyes, "can we talk? Even just for just a minute?"

"as far as I am concern we have nothing to talk about, akashi-san."

"I know but I just want to apologize about the things that I have said last five years a-" akashi was cut off

"and what, make amends with me? Ha! Don't be ridiculous akashi-san. And you have nothing to apologize for" kuroko fake a chuckle "as far as I remembered you" akashi point his finger to akashi's chest "you only want to end our relationship that time, I just make it official by agreeing."

"I know that I am the one who broke it first, but please do listen to me"

"I don't need any explanations from you. I hear you loud and clear that day. If you are only here to apologize to me, you have nothing to apologize for because you have done nothing wrong, we have already cleared it that day. And also, congratulations that you have married a woman who gave you an heir. "kuroko smiled at him sarcastically.

Akashi felt guiltier by the actions that he made five years ago, now that he realizes that he still wants kuroko by his side and love him again forever like he promises when he was still courting kuroko. He was about to speak up again to explain himself when suddenly a figure of a man appeared behind kuroko and put its arm around kuroko's waist. Kuroko flinched not went unnoticed by the two men.

"hey tetsuya, we were starting to worry while waiting for you, ne hikaru? and mirai here too is looking for her daddy." Then ogiwara look at akashi" I assume that this is your daughter akashi" ogiwara said directly smiling at akashi.

Kuroko was shocked at first, because of the hurt he felt when he hears that mirai is akashi's daughter. Why dint he realized it at first? He asked himself.

" shigehiro, I'm sorry to keep you both waiting" kuroko said, not minding the arm that was settled on his waist. "I'm sorry too pumpkin "he looked at hikaru.

"it's ok mommy!" hikaru beamed then hugged kuroko's leg.

Akashi now was more surprise, after hearing hikaru called kuroko his mommy. ' mommy? Kuroko, what the hell, and hikaru…. hikaru looks a lot like' akashi then stared at hikaru.

"I'm sorry akashi but we have nothing to talk about anymore, please refrain showing yourself from us again" kuroko said glaring at akashi that he didn't notice that he had raised his voice out.

Mirai stared at kuroko then at her father then again looked at kuroko before asking "is tetsuya-san is mad because of mirai and daddy?" mirai looked down, sadness filled her little heart.

Kuroko was startled at that question. He cannot hate the little girl, even though it was the evidence that akashi really did marry someone to have an heir, he still cannot hate an innocent girl, he crouches down and patted mirai's head "no I'm not angry with you mirai. I'm sorry about that. I'm just scolding you father for letting you hurt like that, please be careful next time alright?" kuroko gave a reassuring smile to mirai.

"really?! Then mirai can visit you and hikaru again sometime to play?" mirai asked innocently.

"uhm, I'm not sure about that mirai, but I guess if you visit us to play with my son I will welcome you"kuroko said wanting to punch himself for being a softie to children's.

'really mommy mirai can visit us?" hikaru again ask.

"yeah she can."

Both children cheered happily, not realizing the awkward air that was building from the adults.

"say why don't we eat already tetsuya, besides you are already done with lecturing mirai's father right?" ogiwara broke the silence.

"yeah, we should" kuroko agrees and again looked at mirai, "so mirai we are going now alright, always be careful so you won't be hurt again" which mirai happily nodded.

Ogiwara then lifted hikaru up and settled hikaru up to his shoulder and was first to walk because of hikaru's lead to go. Kuroko stands up again to ready himself to leave the father and daughter. When he felt a hand gripped his wrist. He was about to shove it away from him when he remembers mirai's presence is near them.

"is- is hikaru my-"akashi again was cut off

"no, his not. He is my son, and mine alone. So please do let go of my wrist I need to follow them shortly."

Akashi let go of kuroko's wrist before saying "then do you mean that mirai is always welcome to visit you?"

Kuroko wanted to say no, because he really doesn't want to see the other guy ever but seeing mirai's eyes again. There is something on mirai's eyes that he can't say no to the child. Then he replied "yes, but, I have a condition"

'I have a bad feeling about this' akashi though.

Then kuroko walk near akashi and whispered "as long as you would not be there with her, she can visit my son" and then he stepped back, "she can visit the children's den care school if hiraku is there with me. Well then I'll take my leave now." Kuroko waved back at mirai before jogging back to where ogiwara and hikaru is.

When he saw kuroko run toward ogiwara, he felt so angry and jealous, 'that was supposed to be me.' He though. Then he remembers the past again, but that will not stop him to get what he wants. No, not want's. It was what he needs.

got caught with work deadline. please do excuse any wrong grammars and spelling. * cause of lack of sleep haha* but anyways hope you like this chapter, i'll try my best again to updated sooner thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Akashi was still standing at his spot dumbfounded on what he just encountered earlier. He felt a soft tug on his pants, and when he looks down he saw mirai asking for him to carry her. Akashi bent down to pick up mirai and settle her in his waist.

"ne, daddy. Tetsuya- san is very nice look! He cleaned and put a cute band aid to mirai's bruise!" mirai said.

Akashi just smiled at his daughter and turned his back and take the opposite direction to where kuroko and hikaru is, but determination is not a missed on his eyes. He fished out his phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello, yasu, I want you to cancel mirai's enrollment in her current daycare" akashi didn't wait for yasu's reply and dropped the call

When kuroko reached to where hikaru and ogiwara is, his knees suddenly gave out. He was worried, surprised and most of all hurt of what he just discovers. 'so akashi really did marry another person huh, what a joke. Why did I even trust his words back then' he though.

"are you alright tetsuya" ogiwara said offering his hands to help tetsuya up. Which kuroko gladly accept

"yes, thank you" kuroko replied

"sorry about earlier, I really didn't mean to take advantage of the situation. But I just though it is go-"

"no, it's fine. You really help me back there." Kuroko said smiling. An ogiwara blushed.

"so uhm, let's go and eat then. Lunch is already ready."

"yeah let's"

They're day at the park after the encounter with akashi was great, the kids and hikaru enjoyed their day at the park doing fun activities that the day care prepared for them. In the middle of their activities, kuroko received an text message from kise inviting them to go to their house as they have special announcement to say to them. He replied that they will be their later and will also be saying the news to them. He also invited ogiwara as he was also close with his friends.

When they are sure that all the kids were picked up by their respective parents. The three of them also now proceed to go to kise and aomine's place. Kuroko was carrying hikaru as he was taking his power nap.

"he really did enjoy his day today huh" ogiwara said patting hikaru's head.

"yeah he really did" kuroko said looking down fondly at his son who was resting g at his arms.

"what would that new be? I am also excited to know about that." Ogiwara said.

"I think I have a hunch, but still not sure."

"what is it? Mind to share it with me tetsuya"

"no just wait for their surprise" kuroko teased.

"not fair" ogiwara pout.

When they arrived at the house, they just realized that they are the only one missing in the group. As they enter the house, kuroko asked aomine to put hikaru to bed first before proceeding to they're announcement, which aomine gladly oblige and took hikaru from kuroko's arm.

When aomine emerge to the living room where everybody was waiting.

"now you too spit that news out!" takao said.

"now now, I'm sure some of you have a hunch right now. "kise said hiding his hand where the engagement ring is placed.

"just tell them ryouta" aomine said.

"your no fun."kise pouted at his lover and then raise his with the ring. "well as you see it here. We are now finally en-"

"YOUR FINALLY ENGAGE!" takao squeaked and hurriedly stand up and run towards kise to look at kise's engagement ring.

"at last you finally proposed to kise just about time"Midorima said.

"yeah, it really took you forever ahomine" Kagami bumping his fist to aomine's shoulder.

"shut up Kagami."

While everybody was busy busying themselves on the happy news of the couple. Kuroko had stay silent which was not left unnoticed by Midorima.

"kuroko, you've been silent from some time now. Is there something wrong?" Midorima asked.

Everyone now turned their attention to kuroko, while ogiwara stay's silent, as he knows why the teal headed man is in distress.

Kuroko sighed deeply, thus he knew that everyone needs to know what happen earlier at the park. He looked up and search for ogiwara, who just nodded at him. he took a deep breath before saying

"akashi saw us earlier at the park"

And that was enough to make everybody to be worried.

"the hell!"aomine reacted.

"did he say something stupid again" Kagami then asked.

"no, actually it was an accident. Hikaru saw his daughter injured and brought to our side at the park."

"he has a daughter."kise gasped.

"that jerk really did it" takao andand Kagami reacted.

"does akachin knows about hikaru" Murasakibara asked. Which kuroko gave a weak nod as an answer. And everybody went silent.

"that's no good" kise said "we kept hikaru's existence for 5 years just to be discovered like that. He might fight for the custody of hikaru." he said worriedly

"i- I know that's why I'm really scared right now." Kuroko said gripping the end of his shirt "I don't know what am I going to do when that happen. I really didn't expect him to show up at that park"

"we can't predict what's going to happen starting today, but we cannot let him win that easily. Remember kuroko, he abandoned you, he doesn't have any rights to hikaru "

"we can't change the past kuroko, but we still have the future to change. You won't lose hikaru, we are here for you as we promised to you that day." Himuro said smiling down at kuroko

"plus His grandfather, masaomi akashi." Midorima said.

 _Flashback_

 _It has been already one week since his official break up with Akashi, and kuroko is suffering from his morning sickness. But he was glad that his bot alone in this situation._

 _"Really kuroko your morning sickness is something, i think it better for us to go to midorima and let him check you out. You can barely eat. You can't even maintain the food in your stomach within ten minutes. And that's very unhealthy." Kagami said while handing a tea to kuroko to soothe the teal head._

 _"Yeah, i supposed we do need to visit midorima for this, can you call him and ask for a schedule. "Kuroko asked politely. Which kagami oblige and go to the kitchen to get phone. While he was waiting for kagami to return his phone suddenly vibrated. He checks the device and froze, he didn't expect for this person to contact him. As much as he wanted to drop the call, he just dont have the heart to disrespect the person. And kuroko push the answer button "hello?"_

 _[Ah, kuroko, it's nice to finally connect to you. Don't you worry, i'm in my office and no one is hete besides me.] Said the voice at the end of the line._

 _"I-is there anything i can help you with Mr. Akashi? "Kuroko stuttered._

 _[There's something that i need to talk to you personally. Can we meet today] Masaomi Akashi said._

 _"Why does it need to be personal Mr. Akashi, i am not in Kyoto anymore,"_

 _[I know that you are i Tokyo now, leaving with one of your friends kagami taiga. And i am at Tokyo as well. Don't you worry, I hide your location from my stupid son."_

 _"S-sonyou already know Mr. Akashi, if you just want a confirmation, that news is true. "Kuroko said bitterly._

 _The other line went quiet for sometime before masaomi speaks again [ i understand that your still hurt for whta Seijurou had done to you, but i have a different matter that want to discuss with you. And i also want to apologize to you personally. So can you give me a chance to personally meet you today and talk?]_

 _Kuroko still want to reject Masaomi's request of meeting him up, as they're might be a chance for his sone to show up. But hearing masaomi plead to meet him. He doesn't have the heart to rej3ct the man. "I understand, we can meet after lunch Mr. Akashi."_

 _[Thank you, my driver and i will pick you up]_

 _"There's no need to i can commute to the location that you prefer"_

 _[Nonsense, the train is crowded. So we'll be picking you up to kagami's address at 11am]_

 _Kuroko just sighed, not in the mood to argue "alright, please do give me a heads up if you're near at the apartment complex._

 _[Thank you, well now i'll be dropping the call. See you later kuroko]_

 _Kuroko just hum and dropped his phone when the other line ended the conversation._

 _"Who's on the phone? "Kagami ask emerging to the room._

 _"It's Masaomi akashi"_

 _"WHAT?! " kagami shouts, not expecting the older Akashi to directly contacting the teal head._

 _"Please lower down your voice kagami"kuroko winced "he said that he just want to talk, and he also told me that he didn't tell akashi my current location, even though its obvious that i am now living with one of my friends."_

 _"Are you going to believe that old man?"_

 _"I don't know. But something inside me is telling me tomtrust his words, so i decided to meet him and talk to him this lunch. "Kuroko said gently rubbing his still flat tummy._

 _"Whatever your decision is"kagami sigh._

 _Time skip_

 _True to his work Akashi masaomi arrived at kagami's apartment before 11 am. After kuroko got in into the car they proceeded to one of the nicest restaurant in Tokyo that has private rooms._

" _So kuroko, it's nice too see you again, even though with the current situation" Masaomi said aftter settling himself from his sit_

" _Thank you. It is not your fault Mr. akashi" kuroko said weakly,_

" _Are you ok kuroko? You're paler than normal?" Masaomi asked worriedly._

" _I'm fine, just got dizzy from the car travel I guess"_

" _I see, I apologize about that. I'll let my driver know to drive later more smoothly"_

" _No It's fine. So what will be the things that you want to discuss with me personally, as you already know Mr. Akashi, your son and I already broke up"_

" _yes, I do feel responsible about this. Before I start. I deeply apologize about that scenario. You see, before that break up day of yours, I talk to Seijurou about having an heir." Masaomi starts, he notices that kuroko was trembling at his sit, but still didn't say anything "but I offer him do adopt a child for bout of you to take care of, and also subrogation, but he refused. He told me that it wasn't the same as to have both of your flesh and blood was on the child. But i understand, I did not imagine that he will come to that conclusion kuroko. I am really sorry" masaomi slightly bowed his head._

 _For a moment there was a complete silence in the room before kuroko speaks, " I understand Mr. akashi, you don't need to feel responsible about all of this. As you can see he made his decision already. And we know that once he is decided he will never let it go. And I respect that"_

 _Masaomi look at kuroko and was surprise to see the young man in tears, he immediately stands up from his sit and approaches kuroko to give comfort. Which kuroko gladly accept as he clutches on the man's suit._

" _Even that it hurts me, at least I know I gave him his last wish" kuroko said "and that is enough for me"_

" _But you're not happy, and the outcome is your happiness has been ripped by my stupid son"_

 _I-if that what he wish for, Im glad to sacrifice that. I am confident with my self that I can recover and move on with my life. Even thought it will take it some time, I know that I can do it"_

" _I know, you are as strong young man kuroko. I know you can do it."_

 _They were disturb with the sudden knock on the door._

" _Gentle men's your food is here, can we come in to serve it" one of the waiter said._

" _yes, you can come in" masaomi said strictly, and then looking at kuroko with gentle eyes" now dry those tears kuroko, no matter what I am still here for you as a second father even though my stupid son broke up with you. I'll be glad to punish him too for you"_

 _Kuroko weakly smiled at masaomi. He was about to talk when the waiter's together with there food enters the room. And there he smelt something that increase his nauseousness. He quickly stands up from his sit, and rushes towards the restroom which was luckily not that far away from there location._

" _Kuroko?!"Masaomi shouts "arrange the food while we're not here. We'll be back." And then masaomi hurridly follow kuroko to the restroom. He was surprised to hear a soft gagging sound coming from the said room. He knocked on the door not bothering to wait for the permission. And there he saw kuroko, crying while he is throwing up hardly. He rushes beside kuroko and gently patted the teal heads back for comfort._

 _After some minutes, of throwing up kuroko manage to stand up with the help of masaomi and rinse his mouth with the mouth wash that he brought with him. He was still crying after the earlier happenings. He look up at masaomi and said_

" _i-I didn't want for you to witness that. I did not want you to know this!"_

 _A feeling of pity and nervousness was now growing inside masaomi"kuroko? What do you mean by that?"_

" _Please! Keep this from seijuro, I don't want him to know about this! I don't need him after that! i don't need his pity!" kuroko was now shouting hysterically._

" _Please Kuroko! Calm your self down and explain it further to me. I'll promise you, I will keep this as a secret from seijurou"_

 _After hearing that kuroko suddenly calms down and said "thank you" then he lost consciousness. Masaomi panic for a while before he contacted his driver to get the car infront of the restaurant to be ready to go to the hospital and he also call from some assistance from the restaurant crew. Masaomi carried kuroko bridal style and hurridly went out from the restaurant._

" _Thank you for your assistance earlier, here is the payment for the meals that we order, this is the only cash that I have. You can keep the changenif there is." And that masaomi's car left to go to the hospital nearby. When they arrived at the hospital they we're immediately assisted by nurses._

 _After several minutes kuroko was transferred to a private room to rest. When masaomi enters the room kuroko ismstill lying unconscious on the bed with an IV._

 _"Ah are you this young man's father?" The doctor ask._

 _"ah, no, just an acquaintance" masaomi replied._

 _"I see, can we ask for his family contact so we can inform his family what happened to him"_

 _"I do apologize doctor, but kuroko parents had already passed and also his grandfather"_

 _"That's so sad to know, he is still young to be independent. How about his partner? "_

 _"I am, his partner's parent. May i ask why are you asking for this?"_

 _"I see, as i had checked earlier Mr..?"_

 _"Akashi masaomi"_

 _"Ah yes Mr. Akashi, as i said, i have checked him earilier and it seems that he is dehydrated and the nutrients in his body is very low. That alerts me, so i checked his blood and i also performed ultrasound to him and confirmed that"_

 _Masaomi was now nervous, he swallowed slowly and readied himself to the doctor's news._

 _"Congratulation Mr. Akashi you are going to be a grandfather"_

 _And that's it, the bomb has been dropped. How, how did his son left this young man to suffer alone with their child, he though. Masaomi was so surprise that he didn't notice that the doctor already left the room. He just continue staring at kuroko while the young man is still resting._

 _After several hours, kuroko stirred in his sleep and slowly he opened his eyes, he was confused as to where at first to where he is._

 _"Ah it's good to see that you are finally awake kuroko" masaomi said sitting comfortably at the sofa_

 _" ? Wh-where am i?"Kuroko asked._

 _"I brought you toma nearby hospital, you collapsed at the restaurant remember?" masaomi said. Kuroko stare at him with bilwelder expression. In some minute kuroko bowed his head and said._

 _"C-can i assume that you already know my condition?"_

 _"Yes"_

 _And kuroko laughed, a defeated laugh. "I kept it from you and seijurou, as I don't want him to know this child existence. But i guess my effort was meaningless now"_

 _"Kuroko why didn't you tell Seijurou about this. He might not break up with you that day if you have told him that you are pregnant"_

 _"I am about to tell him that for your information. But he just cut me off like i am nothing to him" kuroko said weakly. "And the looks pf his eyes that day shows that he is 100% decided in his decision, that is why I granted his wish"_

 _"But kuroko if you still tell him that you are with a child he will stay at your side"masaomi said_

 _"I don't need him. "Said kuroko with full determination "if you just look at his eyes that day Mr. Akashi you will know what im saying." Kuroko face masaomi with pledging eyes "my only last request from you is too keep this from what he said and did, I cannot let him be back in my life, this child is mine and mine alone."_

 _Masaomi just sigh. And look at kuroko, there is something in kuroko's eyes that he can't just refuse. "Alright, trust me kuroko I won't tell this to seijurou but can I atleas make a request?" he said. And kuroko stared at him for a moment before nodding._

" _Can I at least be a part of my grandchild's life?"_

" _Huh, why? As far as I know your son and I relationship has ended" kuroko said_

" _Yes, I understand that. But still I want to be a part of that child's life. I want to him to know that he still have a grandfather. I promise you that he would not know about the child, and also the child will not know about his father's existence." Masaomi pleaded. " I have longed to have a grandchild kuroko, that is why I also suggested an option of adopting, but my stupid just made a stupid decision."_

" _I-I"_

" _Please. I want to help you not because of pity, but because of the role of being a grandfather"_

" _I- I understand. But you mustn't talk to my child when seijurou is around with you"_

" _I promise you. Thank you kuroko, I promise that I'll protect you and my future grandchild from him"masaomi swear._

" _I'll be taking that words from you." Kuroko said_

" _Thank you, just contact me whenever you need help alright"_

" _Alright"kuroko said nodding_

 _End of flash back._

"Yeah, you're alright. I don't need to worry as long as I have you all as my support." Kuroko said determined. And everybody smiled at that in agreement. The issue with akashi was long forgotten when hikaru woke up and cheered when he was told about his uncles engagement. There night continued to celebrate it happily.


End file.
